


Crazy

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cyclonus defending the boy, Established Relationship, Good ending timeline, Multi, POV Third Person, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: "So you're dating?""If that's the way you'd like to put it.""Why?" asked Swerve, leaning over, "Like. You already scored Tailgate, is he not enough?"
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Cyclonus/Whirl (Transformers), Tailgate/Whirl
Comments: 25
Kudos: 143





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Cartwheels into da room.... I've done it. The 100th fic in the cywhirlgate tag. Immense power is mine

Cyclonus adjusted his grip on his datapad as he scrolled to the next page, before the generally enjoyable din of chatter in Swerve's was suddenly upheaved by a clatter and yelling, and he and Tailgate both looked up to see what the commotion was about.

Cyclonus frowned when he saw Whirl starting yet another fight with Lockstock, whom he seemed _determined_ not to get along with. Cyclonus sighed and shut off his datapad as Whirl grabbed a serving drone from the air and pitched it at his opponent like a baseball, while cheers erupted from across the bar, their crewmates eager as always for a fight. 

"Do you want to get it, or should I?" asked Tailgate.

Cyclonus set his datapad down. "I'll take it." 

"Whirl!" Rodimus snapped, from where he had his feet kicked up on the bar, "Stop it!"

"I didn't start it _, Captain_ ," Whirl shot back, ducking as Lockstock took a wild swing at him, "Tell _him_ to quit it!" 

"Whirl, Lockstock has never started a fight in his life," Drift snorted. Ultra Magnus sighed and stood up. 

" _Whirl_ ," Cyclonus chastised, grabbing one of Whirl's claws as he reared back to ready a punch. 

Whirl pouted, but didn't pull his arm away, "Aw, come on, let me fight a _little_ bit, Cyc." 

"No," Cyclonus said, firmly, "Tell Lockstock you're sorry."

"But I'm _nooot_ ," he whined, tilting his head backward and upside down to look at him. Cyclonus snorted.

"He's sorry, Lockstock. He's going to go to bed now." 

"I'm going to go to bed, now!" Whirl repeated cheerily. He twisted, without pulling his arm out of Cyclonus's grip so he could wrap his claws around his wrist, "Lemme get my stuff first." 

Whirl started towards their table before he wobbled and tripped and Cyclonus had to catch him, though Whirl seemed mostly unbothered. 

"Cyclonus will get your clock stuff," Tailgate soothed, grabbing Whirl's other claw, "I'll take you back home, okay?" 

"Kay," Whirl acquiesced, and let go of Cyclonus's hand, so that he could be pulled away. Cyclonus sighed and turned back to their table to tidy up all of the little gears and springs Whirl had brought with him to work on that evening. When the doors shut behind his partners, he heard someone laugh. 

"You got the patience of a saint, Cyc," Rodimus laughed, "I have no _idea_ how you put up with him."

Cyclonus didn't pay him much mind, and continued plucking scattered, disorganized piles of bits and bobs up and dropping them into Whirl's little carrying case. "It is hardly an inconvenience. He's far less incendiary than he once was." 

"No, I mean, like," Rodimus kicked his feet down and leaned forward, "Like just in _general._ It's _Whirl._ You really let him sleep in your room?" 

"Chromedome and Rewind share a habsuite." 

"That's different," Rodimus scoffed, "They're Conjunx Endura. You and _Tailgate_ are Conjunx Endura. Whirl is- I mean, what? What even is Whirl? To you?"

Cyclonus scowled and turned. "Isn't that a bit of an inappropriate line of questioning, captain?" 

"I'll ask for him, then," said Brainstorm, popping up over the partition to the next booth, wings vibrating, "What _is_ the deal with you three, hmm?" 

"We're involved with Whirl in a romantic capacity," he said, succinctly.

"So you're dating?"

"If that's the way you'd like to put it." 

"Why?" asked Swerve, leaning over, "Like. You already scored Tailgate, is he not enough?"

"That's a reductive way to look at it," Cyclonus said, snapping the cover on Whirl's case, "and bait I won't rise to, frankly."

"Yikes, sorry, I didn't mean it to be." 

"Why would you _want_ to date _Whirl_?" asked Chromedome, rising up behind the partition beside Brainstorm, "He's, like. Whirl." 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

"You know," supplied Rodimus, "He's, like… come on, he's _crazy_."

"He is _not_ crazy," Cyclonus snapped, more harshly than he had meant too, straightening up, "He's hardly committed any greater crimes than anyone else here. He's not _crazy_ because he's _noisy_." 

"No, just insufferable because of it," Swerve quipped, "and you'd be hard pressed to try selling that 'he's hardly committed worse crimes than you have' slag to anybody he friendly fired." 

Cyclonus set his mouth in a line. "Drift is _right_ there," he said, pointing, and Drift immediately ducked his optics away, hiding behind his drink, "I'm sure his killcount is much more egregious, and none of you call _him_ crazy." 

"Hey, come on, Cyc," said Rodimus, looking miffed, "He's changed. That's unfair." 

"It is unfair," Cyclonus said, picking up his datapad and Whirl's case, "As is the way you treat my partner. He is not crazy. Like all of us he struggles with his mental health, but he isn't the scapegoat for your own insecurities, and I won't tolerate such jokes at his expense any longer. Keep it in mind." 

With that, he crossed the room and left, trying to tamp down the bubbling resentment in his throat, lest it show on his face. Cyclonus keyed open the door to his habsuite, bitterness still burning in his spark, but the sight he was greeted with softened him and cast out the cloying darkness. 

Whirl was wrapped around Tailgate in their berth, both of them half asleep already, looking soft and comfortable and entirely peaceful. Cyclonus sighed and let himself smile, before he shut the door, leaving the lights off and set down their things on the table by the door, before he joined them on the berth. 

Whirl immediately turned and buried his helm in Cyclonus's neck, greedily staking claim on his frame as a pillow. Cyclonus chuckled and let him get comfortable, draping one arm over his back, and the sigh Whirl gave was so content that Cyclonus thought he might melt. 

"G'night, hornhead," Whirl yawned, "Love you."

"I love you, as well," Cyclonus turned his head to press a kiss to Whirl's helm casing, and then shuttered his optics, and joined the two of them in peaceful recharge.


End file.
